The storage of keys is a problem shared by everyone. In the industrial field, numerous keys may have to be kept for a large premises. In the case of parking lot operations it is necessary to rack multiple key or key sets associated with vehicles that have been parked, with these key sets being readily accessible on a random access basis.
While many stationary key racks are known, it would be convenient to provide a rack that is compact and portable, as well as being suited to a stationary location.
As well as keys, a parallel need exists for convenient racks for the storage of small items generally such as rings and jewellery. This invention address such need as well.
The invention in its general form will first be described, and then its implementation in terms of specific embodiments will be detailed with reference to the drawings following hereafter. These embodiments are intended to demonstrate the principle of the invention, and the manner of its implementation. The invention in its broadest and more specific forms will then be further described, and defined, in each of the individual claims which conclude this Specification.